


We Can Work, Together

by slasher_cxm



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: 80's Setting, Accidental Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_cxm/pseuds/slasher_cxm
Summary: ...He let out an inaudible sigh, heaving shoulders straightening, as he looked back towards the grounds of the camp, staring vacantly towards the "abandoned" cabin that he called home, where his mother still watches over him, her effigy placed in the center of a table, surrounded by candles. Yes, with his mother still around nothing would get in his way, or disturb his peace...right?
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	We Can Work, Together

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr to request suggestions and give feedback!! 
> 
> https://slasher-cxm.tumblr.com/

Camp Crystal Lake seemed to have hints of life growing within it, as whispers of wind blew through desolate cabins, throughout broken down offices, past moulded benches, all the way down to the shores of the lake. 

The lake, pristine as ever, like a fine diamond in the rough that really was the campgrounds, beckoned all who stood near. The soft blues that faded into a deep greenish hue of the expanse of water was almost hypnotizing, seeming to echo the jeers of children in play of the past.

The dock, rickety and old, still stood, overlooking said lake, and on this dock stood the last inhabitant of the now long abandoned Camp Crystal Lake: Jason Voorhees.   
The lumbering man stood, staring out at the expanse of water, his mind a flurry of pained memories, the snide comments of adults, the physical torture he went through by the kids, most painful, when he was thrown into the water in his own execution by brat.

He let out an inaudible sigh, heaving shoulders straightening, as he looked back towards the grounds of the camp, staring vacantly towards the "abandoned" cabin that he called home, where his mother still watches over him, her effigy placed in the center of a table, surrounded by candles. Yes, with his mother still around nothing would get in his way, or disturb his peace...right?

\---

Many wouldn't dare trespass in the eerie abode of the 'Camp Crystal Lake Serial Killer,' but those on an adrenaline high are an exception to almost every rule. It was a group of 5, three men, two women. 4 of the group were in a relationship, with a single bloke, (Y/N), as the 5th wheel.

The friends all marched over aging police tape, past long unwinded fences of barbed wire, and soon the gang were at the entrance of the infamous camp, the old, lopsided, and rotting sign still hanging over mossy gates. 

The leader of the group, Chili, let out some what of a guffaw as she flipped off the sign, rolling her eyes as she did so. "I remember this place as a kid, it was full of strung out dip-shits as 'counselors' and crochity old hags-and-bags for staff, this place sucked." The brunette huffed, dainty hands on her hips, even spitting on the ground before she walked forward. 

"Damn Chili, if you hated it here as a kid so much, why the fuck did you bring us out here for an 'adventure' as you soooo kindly put it?" Her boyfriend, Ralph, sarcastically pondered, following the svelte tomboy he called his dame.   
"This place apparently is haunted by a ghost, I wanted to see if it was real!" Chili retorted, a smug smirk tugging at her lips as she looked around. 

"Are you shitting me Chili? You brought us out here for ghosts and shit? We were better off in town, I had enough of those old people bitchin' about ghosts, don't tell me you believed them!" The other gal of the group, Amy, piped up.   
Amy was pretty plain, with long blonde hair and large glasses, but she had an attitude that rivaled a spitting cobra. 

Chili, annoyed by the blonde, just let out another huff.

"If you and Bradley really are so so scared by some ghost stories, why don't y'all find some trucker to take you back to town, we're camping HERE for the night!"

She suddenly exclaimed as her retort, the looks on everyone's faces easily telling this was not part of the plan.

The group exchanged glances, emotions raging from pissed to terrified, before (Y/N) piped up. 

"Chils, you really sure it's a good idea? Ghosts or not what if cops patrol this place? Private property and all that?" He pressured, while he didn't necessarily fear ghosts, there was this looming sensation of fear over him, like an elk knowing its being watched by hungry lionesses. 

Chili just laughed at him, flipping him off as well as she turned on her heels and kept walking.   
"If you lot are soooo scared of some urban legends, find a ride! I know tonight my plans are a ride with Ralphie if y'all get me!" She sang out with a snort, Ralph rolling his eyes as he followed after her. 

The final three of the group stared at each other, before Amy reluctantly followed her friend into the desolate camp, then Bradley followed; leaving (Y/N) all alone just before the threshold of the camp. He stood there for some time, staring over at the tree line, in his bones knowing something was out there, but not truly knowing what eyes could be following his every movement. It wasn't until Chili's loud voice called for him to follow already that he gulped and obliged, stepping forward and joining his friends.

Jason stood just beyond the trees, his machete in his hand, the grip on the handle tightening ever so slightly as Pamela's voice rang through his head.   
"Kill for mother."

\-------

Night has fallen, the gang has set up in an old cabin, all huddled around each other telling tall tales, Chili making sure to jab and startle Amy whenever she could. Amy, ever so tense, would always shove or slap at Chili's arm, her thin frame barely doing anything to the slightly muscled gal. 

Now Amy and Chili went way back, but Amy always had an air of annoyance towards the boyish girl, something both Ralph and Brad could easily pick up on. It was no secret that sometimes, Amy downright despised her best friend. But despite the awkward tension that flowed in the air, beers from the cooler easily calmed any growing tension, for the most part. 

Amy had already taken off her round glasses and tied up her long hair in a loose bun, sat in a plain pink crop top and bellowing white shorts, leaning her head against (Y/N) as she looked on at Chili telling another story, this time about some weird demon who haunts your dreams with a big clawed hand, same bullshit as always. The blonde really didn't care anymore for ghost stories, this trip was meant for the college grads to get away from the city and have fun camping and hiking, not stay at some gross old camp Chili had a hate boner for.

"Amy, you good?" (Y/N) asked, shaking her shoulder a bit. "You've been staring off into space, I know Chils can be much, but she shouldn't rot your brain like that." He chuckled, looking over at her and smiling cheekily. Amy just rolled her eyes, leaning back against him.   
"Look, (Y/N), don't you think it's kinda shit we all agreed to go on a camping trip and Chili just took us to this dump?" She asked rather softly, but the usual venom in her voice still dripping like a faucet.(Y/N) thought for a moment, and while yes, it did suck they were in some creepy old camp, at least it was sort of like camping. 

"I know it sucks Amy, but trust me, Chili just wants to scare everyone, by tomorrow we'll probably be back on the road heading to another camp or something." He reassured, squeezing the smaller girl's shoulder just to make sure.

Amy looked up at him as he squeezed her, her amber eyes moving from his face to his hand. Her own hand slid up to his, squeezing the hand on her shoulder. "You're too nice you know." She chuckled, her gaze slightly shifting from him to Brad, before her smile changed to a scowl.   
"Look at how he looks at Chili, I can't stand it." The blonde admitted to (Y/N), her gaze now turning into a glare. "I swear, if it weren't for Ralph and her being a thing, I bet he'd try something." She huffed, thin cheeks puffing up like a fish as she spoke. 

(Y/N) looked over at the other three, to him it just looked like the other two guys were wrapped up in Chili's story about some dude who wears women's skin or whatever she made up, not out of lust or anything like that. 

"I-I don't know Amy..." He began, trying to hesitantly approach the topic. "Maybe you're seeing something I don't, I really don't see anything to be-" (Y/N) paused in his tracks, eyes darting down to the hand on his thigh. "A-Amy.."

"(Y/N), you're way better than Brad is with me, why don't we-"

(Y/N) quickly interjected.

"Not. Interested." He barked, pushing her hand off. Luckily no one else noticed their little moment. "You're not my type." He pushed, scooting over to make some space.

"Dude, it seems like no girls your type, what's up with that?" Amy pressed, a bit miffed at the rejection, but trying to save the last bit of her dignity. 

"I want to get situated before I think about anything like that!"(Y/N) tried to insist, sweat pooling in his palms at the thought of anyone knowing his true feelings on men and women. 

"Whatever then, guess I'm stuck sharing a bed with Brad." 

"He's your boyfriend, you should be sharing a bed with him."

"At least you hug me." 

"Not doing this Ams, take it to Brad." 

And with that, Amy did as told, getting up and grabbing Bradley by the collar, yanking him to their room, implying something down under to entice him. (Y/N) just rolled his eyes watching them go, now deciding to sit with Chili and Ralph and hear more ghost stories.

It felt like hours had passed between Amy and Brad sauntering off and Chili finally getting tired of her own voice. The three remaining friends sat quietly in the cabin, enjoying the sounds of crackling fire. Soon Chili and Ralph went up to do their own thing, leaving (Y/N) by himself.

He sat and pondered the earlier events of the night, Amy's sudden move, the tension he felt dancing around himself. Was it so obvious he was that different? Sure, he was the only single guy on the trip and in the friend group really, but that should be no one's business, just his own, right? He ruffled up his hair thinking about it, gazing back out the window. The eerie feeling of being watched came back to him, but the air felt strange...it felt, alluring, as if a force was beckoning him to come to the outside world. 

He shook this feeling off.

He stood up after his body went through its tremor, cracking his knuckles and elbows before sighing and turning to head upstairs to the single little cot he called a bed for the night. It would be nice to have someone to hold, someone to feel safe with, but this is supposed to be a hangout of friends! Not some fuck party. But alas, seems he's left in the dirt again. 

He sat on the old bed, looking out the window to see what seemed like a shape outside, like a man's shape. His heart skipped a beat. It looked like a muscular, heaving man, staring up at him, wearing...a mask? (Y/N) quickly rubbed his eyes and looked back, to see the man gone,

"Maybe I'm getting lonely after all...," he thought to himself before trying to focus on sleep.

\---

"Damn, what's on your mind Amy? Seriously you gave a lackluster performance and you won't even cuddle, what's up?" Brad pressed, a sweaty hand placing itself on Amy's shoulder, shaking her a bit to try and pry an answer from her. 

Amy however, was not in the mood to even bother an answer. Despite her use of sex to drag Bradley to be with her, she could just tell his mind went to the girl outside, and her mind honestly went to (Y/N). 

"I don't want to talk, Bradley, I'm tired." She prosed. 

"Too tired to even snuggle me?" The ginger semi asked, semi begged.   
"I don't want to touch you." She blurted out.

Silence fell over the two "lovebirds," now the air being awkward. Amy couldn't stand it. She sat up, put her glasses back on, and groaned.

"Can you give me five minutes?" Amy asked, her amber eyes finally turning to meet Brad's green ones.   
He obliged her.

"Sure, sure, I'll go grab a beer." 

Once out of their room, the man sighed, running a hand through his ginger poof of a haircut. Yes, Amy could be just as much as Chili, sometimes even more, but she was still the endearing blonde he met in Bio. Maybe she's on edge due to Chili's sudden idea to use this old cabin? Probably, either way, once the sun came up, he'd make it right to bring her spirits up.   
Since Brad and Amy took the only bedroom downstairs, it was easy to go and grab a beer from the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold one. Man, it was a miracle the state hadn't shut off electricity to this shit-hole of a camp. It may be early summer, but it was true camps around here didn't start up until August. His thoughts paused when he swore he saw something outside the window just above the sink. 

There's no A/C units in these cabins, the window above the sink was open, white and red striped curtains gently swaying in the cool summer night breeze. Brad put his beer down and leaned toward the window, head almost poking out as he stared back at the void of darkness that was these woods. There seemed to be nothing looking back at him, even with the weak cabin lights, nothing jumped out at him. Of course the sound of some animal just beyond the range of the lights had to startle him, causing him to knock his beer in the sink, and a bit on the floor.   
He groaned at this, taking off his white t-shirt to mop it up, before the same noise caught his attention. That wasn't an animal, it was footsteps. He dropped his shirt right where he stood, eyes now panning to the back door just next to the fridge. He swallowed down a sudden lump in his chest, Chili's stories all racing up into his head. Brad slowly moved to the door, grabbing a kitchen knife on his way.

And with that, Bradley stepped into the darkened night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys got the references to past Ft13 cast names!! Chapter two is currently being written and hopefully it will be up soon!!


End file.
